


I won't be too mean

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You've fucked up a job, and that means Javier's going to have to punish you, but at least he's nice about it.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 19





	I won't be too mean

**Author's Note:**

> a lil drabble done for a request :^)
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS
> 
> pls kudos if you enjoyed xx

It's been a long day. A long and tiring day where you slipped up and ruined a job, but at least it was a minor job. Things could have been worse, you could have been robbing a bank or a store, but you and Javier had picked out a stagecoach instead, thankfully. It was your fault, and you put your hands up and admitted to your mistake straight away.

As always, Javier is kind enough to understand. He knows you're tired, he knows you're under stress from the tension in the gang lately, he knows what it's like to feel down. Javier's accepted your apology, commenting on how he's thankful that you two managed to get out of there in time, cashless, but alive. However, that doesn't mean he's forgiven you, at least not without a punishment.

  
"Come on," Javier urges, taking your hand in his and leading you to your cot, pulling you away from the campfire. You follow, out of love and exhaustion, eager to unwind and attempt to forget about today.  
  
Javier's sweeter than usual tonight. He must understand how awful you feel, guilty that you lost all that money, the money that you two were going to use on a weekend away together. Javier helps undress you, his lips on yours, his hands softly trailing over your body, enjoying the way each item of clothing slips off you. It's obvious what he's after, but you're too tired for that tonight.

"Not tonight," you mutter against his lips, "I'm too tired-"

"-that's not what I'm after," Javier corrects you. "Let me take care of you," he offers.

You happily accept, lying down on the cot, your legs dangling off the edge. Javier sinks to his knees, kissing along your thighs, making his way up to your crotch. He pulls your final layer of clothing off, casting it aside and kissing along your thighs once more, trailing up to your cunt.

Javier doesn't tease you, at least, not at first. His lips are on yours, gliding his tongue over your folds, kissing and sucking your clit, taking care of you. You may be tired, but you're always willing to push sleep aside when it comes to spending time with Javier, especially when he's working his magic between your legs.

It doesn't take long for you to feel your orgasm building, and Javier feels it too; your thighs begin to twitch, your moans are cut short, and the grip on his hair gets tighter. You're about to hit peak, but Javier moves away, lifting his head up and resting his cheek against your inner thigh.

"Javier?!" you whimper, propping yourself up onto your elbows so you can pout at him.

"Yes?" Javier blankly replies.

You scoff, giving him a look of pure confusion. Javier chuckles and gives your thigh a kiss before explaining his betrayal. "What? did you think I wasn't going to punish you for earlier?"

"Javier!" you whimper again, groaning as you lie back down, accepting defeat.

"Hey, I won't be too mean," Javier laughs before locking his lips onto yours again, working your orgasm up once more.

  
At least Javier's staying true to his word; this may be a punishment, but you're definitely enjoying it, falling apart to his touches, moaning and panting, calling out his name. Javier knows you better than you know yourself. He slips two fingers into you, curling them up and brushing them over your g-spot, whilst his tongue laps over your clit, his facial hair softly tickling your skin.

"Javi-" you call out, but your words are cut short as you feel your orgasm building again. He ruts his fingers faster, his other hand gripping onto your thigh to prevent you from wriggling around too much.

You're turning into putty in his grasp, running your fingers through his hair and firmly gripping onto the back of his head. "A-are you gonna... let me..." you attempt to ask.

"Not yet," Javier mutters. He lifts his head up, and his fingers turn still inside you. You grumble, propping yourself up on an elbow again to send a scowl his way; Javier's grinning from ear to ear as his eyes meet yours, enjoying how disappointed you look. "You know this is meant to be a punishment, right?" he questions.

"I know, but Javier-"

"-I know," Javier says as he shakes his head. "I can't be too harsh on you, it was just a mistake, after all."

You let out a sigh of relief when Javier wraps his lips around your cunt once more, your head falling back against the cot. "Don't be mean," you beg, your voice barely above a whisper.

Javier doesn't reply, but he does hum, and you assume that means he's reassuring you that he's not going to continue his punishment. His fingers are working their magic, and your orgasm builds itself up for the third time; this time, Javier doesn't pull away, instead, he encourages you to cum, speeding up his pace and muttering words of praise as he continues eating you out.

  
"Good girl," Javier sighs against you as you cum. He glides his tongue over your cunt a few more times, ensuring you're really getting your moneys worth.

Finally, after a much needed and intense orgasm, Javier slips his fingers from you. He wipes himself down before joining you on the cot, lying beside you, propping himself up on an elbow, as his other arm wraps around you. "Satisfied?" Javier questions, flashing you a cheeky grin.

"You can be so cruel," you prod.

"Hey, I made up for it," Javier prods back, dipping his head down to place a soft kiss in your lips.


End file.
